


Motionless-Pt. 14/?

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albern is still a dick, Angst, Bucky's POV, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, Language, Manipulation, There's no rape but Albern does make unwanted touches, character injury, unconscious reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: What Albern wants Bucky to do, is definitely not easy. No matter he decides to do, everyone will be hurt in the process.





	Motionless-Pt. 14/?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry if my translations are crappy. And yes I’m evil and apparently enjoy causing everyone large amounts of pain. This part was tough for me to write and the next one isn’t going to be easy either. But let me know what you think! What do you think Bucky’s going to do?
> 
> *posts fic, then runs and hides* please don't hate me

                                                            

The days were piling up on top of one another. I tried to get back into the groove of things, but all those activities included Y/N. She was fucking everywhere. Where I slept, ate, even when I was taking a fucking shower, I could hear her singing in the bathroom. I could feel myself slipping out of my own body and sinking back into the darkness I once knew. Blocking out everything around me and just letting them drag me into the chair.

I watched as the straps were locked into place, my chest began to heave as the headset fell forward, clamping itself around my face. Electrical shocks few through my head, down the length of my body. I couldn't do anything but scream and convulse in the chair. Figures began to fade in and out, crowding around me. Stalking me as if I was their prey. They lashed out at me with bloody faces, missing limbs, crushed bodies, oh god, bodies everywhere. Laughing at me, taking control of the switches on the dashboard, hiking up the pain level.

Everyone I’ve killed and murdered were all laughing at me, pointing at me. I tried to break free, but strong hands only held me down. Blurred faces shouting at me, ignoring my pleas and cries for them to stop. A strong fist came down on my face, causing me to jerk awake and shove away the figures from me. I managed to land a right hook of my own.

“Fuck!”

“Holy shit, man! You okay?”

“Steve, that’s most definitely broken.”

“Don’t care, Buck? Bucky? Focus, just focus on my voice. You’re in the tower, HYDRA doesn’t have you, you’re fine.” Eventually, the room came into focus. I was on the floor, breathing heavily on my back, shaking. I slowly lifted my hand, the knuckles were severely bruised and bleeding. Blood. Red. I slammed my hand back down, not wanting to look at all the blood.

“I have to look at his hand, Steve, it looks pretty bad.”

“Not yet, he’s still stuck. You go over there now and he’ll do something he’ll regret.”

“Shut up! He’s talking!”

“What language is that?”

“Russian, some German. He keeps saying he’s sorry, that he can’t. Steve, he’s telling them to stop.”

“Stop what? Nat, telling them to stop what?”

“To stop hurting him.” I kept seeing all the faces of the families I tore apart, watching the life leave their eyes. They kept asking me why I was hurting them. I told them I was sorry. That I never wanted any of this. They cried out as I put a bullet in their head, a knife through their gut. I fell to my knees, crying, screaming at them I was so sorry, but that I had to or they were going to hurt me.

“Fuck, I’m going to regret this.”

“Tony, what-” Next thing I knew a loud shot fired beside me, it was about to fire again when I grabbed the source with my left hand and squeezed.

“FRIDAY, do it, lowest setting please.”

I jerked up when a shock of electricity flew up my arm, releasing my hold on it. I blinked rapidly, my head hurt, my hand hurt, even my fucking eyes hurt. What the hell? I rubbed at my eyes, groaning as I moved my right hand.

“Hey, it worked! Welcome back, Frosty.” Tony? What? I blink up at the man beside me, his gauntlet was on his hand with dents the shapes of fingers. I turned my head and there was a good sized hole a few inches from my face. When did that get there? Did I put that there? No, I couldn’t have, it was smoking. Then it clicked.

“D-Did you just fire at me with that thing?” Tony smiled.

“Yup. Bruce, I think you can look at his hand now.” Bruce? What? The doctor came up and knelt beside me.

“Let’s sit you up. Slowly though.” He helped me lean against the wall as he gently grabbed my right hand. I cringed, it didn’t look too good. What did I hit?

“Still got a mean right hook. You sure you made the right choice of not taken’ up boxing’?” I glance over at Steve who was giving me a bloody toothy grin. His nose was broken, already put back into place, but he looked completely unfazed by it.

Bruce spoke up as he finished wrapping my hand. “The swelling and bruising should go down in a few days. A couple broken fingers, but you’ll heal up fast.”

“Thanks, Bruce,” Steve said, as the doctor stood up and stood by the others.

“What the hell happened? Why are you guys in my room?” Everything came into focus now. I was sitting on the floor, still partly tangled in my sheets. Tony’s gauntlet was now resting off to the side and basically, everyone was standing in my bedroom still clad in their pajamas.

“Well first of all Frosty, you were screaming. FRIDAY informed us saying that you were in distress and she couldn’t get through to you. Then you punched Steve, mumbling in Russian, I shot you, FRIDAY shocked you, and here we are.” Tony explained, getting comfortable on the couch off to the side. Clint and Nat sat down beside him, while everyone stood.

“Bucky,” Steve moved to sit beside me, “you were saying you were sorry. What were you talking about?” I inwardly flinched.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Steve. It’s just,” I sigh, just really wanting this whole other nightmare to end, “everything the other guy did. This whole,” I gesture around the room, “thing. The fucking HYDRA asshole situation isn’t helping.”

The room fell silent, everyone quiet, thinking about their lost team member. “We’ve got no new leads, Steve. It’s been days and nothing. I can’t sit around like this every day. It’s like a fucking cat and mouse game.” No one spoke a word until Steve stood up.

“Well, let's go over everything again. Look further into (brother’s name) plan and history. We’ll order in and just keep looking. But you,” Steve pointed at me, “need to at least get some rest. I don’t care what you say if you want to bash that fuckers face in, then ya gonna need to get your strength up. If that bitch is gonna die, I want him to fucking feel it first.” Everyone gawked at Steve.

I just laughed, standing up and gripped his shoulder. “You’re Brooklyn’s showing, punk. I don’t think the others are ready for that yet.” Tony was the first to speak up.

“Who the hell are you and what have you done with Steve!?!” Everyone laughed.

“Holy shit Cap, you’ve been holding out on us.” Clint laughed, Nat’s face stayed the same, but a hint of amusement clearly filled her eyes. Steve just shook his head.

“Let’s get to work.”

Everyone eagerly agreed, the food was ordered for the team and everyone got set up in the common room, hoping that something would pop up. Anything.

\------------------

It was another two days until a new piece of information came through. Tony was busy with FRIDAY down in the lab going through the tech they pulled from (brother’s name) lab when one of the monitors began to blink. It didn’t take long until Tony had everyone down in the lab, standing in front of the piece of technology, one that was pretty much rubble at this point. FRIDAY hooked it up to the big screen and a room came into focus, then a figure walked in. I stood stalk still. Radiating off pure hate, arm calibrating and calibrating like nuts when I saw those beady little eyes make their way across the room and land on me.

“Ah, we finally meet, at last, Sergeant Barnes. I now understand why my brother and Dr. Zola took great interest in you.” His hands clasped behind his back, a grin happily plastered on his face. “And I see the rest of the great Avengers are with you as well. So it makes my job a little easier.”

“So what, no introductions? Rude.” Tony snarked from the side.

“No introductions are necessary, Tony Stark. I am well aware you already know who I am. Considering the amount of work you have done so far.”

“Как вы узнали Золу? Как узнал твой брат?” _(How do you know Zola? How did your brother know?)_ I knew he was loving the attention and waiting for me to snap. FRIDAY translated for the rest of the team, but I didn’t care. I needed answers.

“ Он работал в Red Skull, и мы очень много восхищались его работой много лет.”  _ (He worked for Red Skull, and we very much admired his work for many years.) _

“What does it have to do with, Y/N? Where is she, Albern?” Albern just casually crossed his legs and completely relaxed on the chair. Knowing full well he had control of this situation and rubbing it into my face.

“Ah Sergeant Barnes, Y/N has been such a willing and most patient participant for me. She is strong and will do very well for my plans.” I took a quite relieved breath, she was alive, that’s what mattered. That she was alive.

“ _ Where _ is she?”

“Demanding, I like it. So different from when you submitted to Dr. Zola, Rumlow, and Mr. Pierce so beautifully.” His grin widened. “Yes, I know all about that. All of us know about that. Although it was nice at the beginning, we decided it was the perfect time to act.” Albern was staring directly at me. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, as all the pieces came together.

Steve must’ve noticed my reaction because he was at my side in seconds flat. “Bucky? What does he mean by that?”

“He knew.”

“What?”

“This whole time, he knew. When I proposed to her on the roof. At Tony’s. He knew! How could I not have known, Steve?! He had eyes on me this whole fucking time!” Everyone else was a mix of emotions, anger, devastation and frustration.

“ Я собираюсь убить тебя, когда я возьму тебя за руки!”  _ (I’m going to kill you when I get my hands on you!) _ I struggled against Tony and Steve as they held me back. All I wanted to do was reach into the screen and snap his neck and feel the life leave his body. Albern amused by the situation, but the aura he gave off made me feel sick.

Like a predator stalking his prey, he leaned forward, eyes never leaving mine. As a dark, slow smile made its way onto his face. “There he is. Now we’re ready to talk.” Without looking away, the sound of a door opened and a gurney was wheeled in as he stood up. There was a form on the gurney, in a thin hospital gown. Their face was turned away, but I wished it wouldn’t be here, but I also knew it was.

Albern, still not tearing his eyes from mine, leaned down and kissed her temple. How dare he touch her!

“Don’t you touch her you piece of shit!” Thor held my arm back when I yanked it out of Steve’s grip.

“What did you do to Y/N?” Steve asked Albern, telling me silently to stand down and keep it together. I stopped struggling but kept my eyes on the beady-eyed bitch.

“Dear Y/N is asleep and her life depends on Sergeant Barnes’ decision. So I suggest you pay close attention.” It took everything I hate to not lash out as Albern ran his hand through her hair. “Now, you have only two options and I hope that you choose wisely.” I gave him a curt nod, giving him the go ahead to tell me what my options were.

“I want the Winter Soldier back, but I also would like to continue my work. So what you need to decide, Sergeant Barnes is this; you come back and rejoin us as the Winter Soldier. Y/N would walk free, well not so much as walk, but she would leave with her life still intact. But not until she gives me a child. When she does, then she’s free to go. No questions asked.”

“And my second choice?” I hissed at him through my teeth.

“Or,” everyone, including Nat cringed sickly as Albern dragged his hand down the length of Y/N’s unconscious form and stop just below her navel. “I still continue my work, with Y/N by my side and, what do you Americans say? Ah yes,” he kissed the spot where his hand was, then put his hand back, “expand the family business. She will provide my children, giving me what I need to in order to continue my work and pertain to my  _ every _ need. While you would train them as the new generation of super soldiers.” Albern kissed the bandage on Y/N’s left hand, where her ring finger should’ve been and watched as Y/N was wheeled back out of the room. Gracefully, he sat back down in the chair and looked back at me.

“Choose wisely, Sergeant Barnes. You have 24 hours to decide.  _ I _ will contact you.” Then the computer switched off and burst into flames, cutting off any and all connection Tony and FRIDAY attached to it.

“FRIDAY, status?” Tony asked the A.I. after he put out the flames.

“I’m sorry Boss, but he made sure to cut off any connections to his location. I was unable to retrieve anything else.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” I felt my world come crashing down, except now at full force. My shoulders fell with the width of what I had to choose. Both options were bad for both parties, no matter what one I ended up choosing. Going back as the Winter Soldier was bad. That meant I would have to go through everything all over again, tenfold from what I went through before. Having to forget Y/N and everything we’ve been through. Would be forgotten as well.

But the thought of Albern forcing Y/N to have his offspring and stuck there for the rest of her life, while I could do nothing or remember nothing. And I would be training the next generation of soldiers. Training them to kill, express and feel no emotions. Then it dawned on me.

Y/N would be watching me do this, but not as me, but the brainwashed, deadly HYDRA assassin, the Winter Soldier. She would be watching her former lover, training her children. Punishing them when they disobeyed a direct order. Watching me turn them into cold and heartless killers.

I had to make a choice, a choice where I only had 24 hours to do so. No one should have to make this choice. No one should have to go through this. I had no idea what to do. I had no other option, no backdoor, no plan B. Sooner or later I would need to make a decision. What would the others think of me when I made my choice? What would Y/N think of me?

There was no way out of this, we were both going to be scarred and hurt by whatever option either way. No matter what option I chose, both parties would be severely hurt. I could tell the others were watching me intently, as I swayed where I stood and sunk onto the couch behind me.

Staring at the now charred computer, as my vision began to blur. My shoulders shook as I took shallow, shaky breaths, voice ragged and uneven.

“What do I do, Steve?” I looked over at my best friend, who looked just as lost as I was. “What the hell do I do?” The others watched as Steve’s shoulders dropped, watching as Steve sat down beside me, voice barely reaching my ears.

“I don’t know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to post something tomorrow if my connection is good! Definitely something fluffy!


End file.
